tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer/Gallery
Gallery Model Series File:GordonAndSpencer19.png|Spencer in the seventh season File:GordonAndSpencer20.png GordonAndSpencer27.png|Spencer at Knapford GordonAndSpencer32.png GordonAndSpencer40.png|Spencer runs out of water GordonAndSpencer49.png|Spencer and Gordon File:EdwardtheGreat7.png|Spencer in the eighth season File:EdwardtheGreat9.png|Spencer's driver inside his cab EdwardtheGreat23.png EdwardtheGreat33.png|Edward and Spencer EdwardtheGreat59.png|Spencer asleep EdwardtheGreat62.png File:EdwardtheGreat67.png File:ToppedOffThomas9.png|Spencer in the tenth season File:ToppedOffThomas25.png|Spencer's wheels File:ToppedOffThomas26.png ToppedOffThomas90.png File:DreamOn2.png|Spencer in the eleventh season Emily'sRubbish55.png|Emily and Spencer Emily'sRubbish56.png Emily'sRubbish81.png Emily'sRubbish87.png DreamOn13.png|Spencer talks down to Thomas File:DreamOn19.png|Spencer at Tidmouth Sheds DreamOn69.png CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails24.png|Spencer in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails205.png File:SteamySodor55.png|Spencer in the thirteenth season File:SnowTracks33.png|Spencer covered in snow File:MistyIslandRescue101.png|Spencer in Misty Island Rescue File:OtheIndignity26.png|Spencer in the fourteenth season File:SpencertheGrand60.png|Spencer's whistle File:KevintheSteamie56.png|Spencer in the fifteenth season File:WelcomeStafford2.png|Spencer in the sixteenth season File:WelcomeStafford45.png File:KingoftheRailway115.png|Spencer with black wheels and name missing from nameplate File:KingoftheRailway132.png|Spencer in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway139.png File:KingoftheRailway142.png File:KingoftheRailway147.png File:KingoftheRailway150.png File:KingoftheRailway153.png File:KingoftheRailway391.png File:KingoftheRailway525.png File:KingoftheRailway527.png File:KingoftheRailway728.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress10.png|Spencer and Stephen File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress24.png|Spencer in the seventeenth season File:Spencer'sVIP19.png|Spencer in the eighteenth season File:Spencer'sVIP125.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?105.png|Spencer in the nineteenth season File:TwoWheelsGood2.png File:TwoWheelsGood9.png|Spencer's wheels in CGI File:CautiousConnor3.png|Spencer in the twentieth season File:TheGreatRace364.png|Spencer in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace390.png|Spencer with Etienne, Axel and Flying Scotsman File:ConfusedCoaches22.png|Spencer in the twenty-first season File:JourneyBeyondSodor12.png|Spencer with Stephen and Millie in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor93.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor626.png|Spencer in Thomas' memory File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer6.png|Spencer's funnel and whistle in CGI File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer8.png File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Spencer's stats File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Spencer in the Great Railway Show File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Spencer's left side view File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Spencer's back side view File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Spencer's right side view Miscellaneous File:DVDBingo42.png|Spencer in DVD Bingo File:SpencerConceptArt.jpg|Concept art File:SpencerNitrogenStudios.png|Spencer's model at Nitrogen Studios Promotional Images File:GordonandSpencer45.png File:GordonandSpencer8.png File:Spencer.png File:ThomasandSpencerpromo.png|A promotional image of Thomas and Spencer File:SpencerModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:HerooftheRails575.png File:SpencerCGIpromo.png File:SpencerCGIpromo2.png File:ThomasandSpencerCGIpromo.jpg|Promotional CGI image of Thomas and Spencer File:SpencerSeason13promo.png|Promotional CGI image of Spencer File:SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Promotional CGI image of Spencer at the Sodor Steamworks File:Spencerhead-onpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:SpencerCGIpromoposter.png|CGI promotional poster File:SpenceratKnapfordStation.png File:Head-OnSpencerPromo.png File:SpencerPoster.jpg Others SpencerJapanHeadonPromom.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:HerooftheRailsWii38.jpg|Spencer in the Hero of the Rails Wii game File:DayOutWithThomasSpencer.jpg|Spencer at a Day Out with Thomas event with Mavis' face File:RealMallard.jpg|Spencer's brother and basis; Mallard File:Gordon&SpencerThomasLand.jpg|At Thomas Land in Japan Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSpencer.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwaySpencer.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySpencer2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesSpencer.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredSpencer.png|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTalkingSpencer.jpeg|Wooden Railway Talking File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersSpencer.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodSpencer2018.jpg|Wood File:Take-AlongSpencer.jpg|Take Along Spencer File:Take-AlongMetallicSpencer.jpg|Metallic Take Along File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySpencer2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Spencer.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom! Spencer File:Take-n-PlaySpencer'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Take-n-Play Spencer's Heavy Haul File:CollectibleRailwaySpencer.jpg|Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwaySpencerprototype.jpg|Prototype Collectible Railway File:AdventuresSpencer.jpg|Adventures File:AdventuresTalkingSpencer.png|Adventures Talking File:BachmannSpencerPrototype.jpg|Bachmann prototype File:BachmannSpencer.png|Bachmann File:HornbySpencerprototype.jpg|Hornby prototype File:HornbySpencer.png|Hornby File:Spencer Duplo.jpg|LEGO File:MyFirstThomasSpencer.PNG|My First Thomas (normal) File:GoldenBearTalkingSpencer.jpg|My First Thomas (talking) File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingSpencer.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking Spencer File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Wind-up model File:Wind-upClearMetallicSpencer.jpg|Wind-up clear metallic File:TOMYSpencer.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYTrackMasterSpencer2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster 3-Speed File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencerprototype.jpg|Prototype TrackMaster Coal Moustache Spencer File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster Coal Moustache Spencer File:TrackMasterSnowySpencer.png|Snowy Spencer File:2014TrackMasterSpencer.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRoyalSpencer.PNG|Royal Spencer File:TrackMasterTalkingSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Spencer File:MegaBloksSpencer.jpg|Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiSpencer.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaSpencer.PNG|Tomica File:PushAlongSpencer.jpg|Push Along File:DiablockSpencer.jpg|Diablock File:SpencerPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Micro-RubberSpencer.png|Micro Rubber Engines File:PicoPicoSpencer.jpg|Pico Pico File:PocketFantasySpencer.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:CapsuleCollectionSpencer.jpg|Capsule Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionSpencer.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:MinisClassicSpencer.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisRacerSpencer.jpg|Minis (Racers) File:MinisRacersSpencerPrototype.jpg|Minis (Racers prototype) File:MinisOldSchoolSpencer.jpg|Minis (Old School) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsSpencer.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsSpencer(BlackSmokebox).jpg File:SpencerasDoomsday.jpg|Minis (DC Universe; Doomsday) File:MinisElectrifiedSpencer.png|Minis (Electrified) File:SpencerasGary.png|Minis (SpongeBob; Gary) File:PrototypeSpencerasRocksteady.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Rocksteady) File:MinisSpaceSpencer.png|Minis (Space) File:ExclusiveSpeedySpencer.jpg|Minis (Speedy) File:MinisSpookySpencer.png|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisAquaticSpencer.png|Minis (Aquatic) File:MinisMonkeySpencer.jpg|Minis (Monkey) File:MinisFantasySpencer.jpg|Minis (Dragon) File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySpencer.png|Story Library book File:Spencer2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Spencer(EngineAdventures).png|Railway Adventures book File:EdwardtakestheLead.jpg|2015 story library book File:SpencerPuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:SpencerCard.jpg|Wooden Railway Learning Curve Card See Also * Category:Images of Spencer Category:Images of Spencer Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Male character galleries